


Miles to Go

by HubcapsAndAshtrays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Road Trip, UST, minor appearance by Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubcapsAndAshtrays/pseuds/HubcapsAndAshtrays
Summary: It’s awkward when you’re the sister of the woman responsible for putting the proverbial last nail in your designated drivers relationship. Even more so when the aforementioned sister decides to break up with said ex a minute later.And that isn't even mentioning the whole Cadmus thing.





	1. I Lost My Time Here, I Lost My Patience With It All.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex-Lucy, It's an interesting dynamic and one the show for some reason decided to say ‘No' to. I feel like they --as strongly opinionated as they both are (or were in Lucy’s case, RIP) would have butted heads and grated on each other's nerves quite often. Maybe all that friction could have led to a spark... or a disciplinary action, either seems likely.

 

Alex wishes she could fly.

It’s not the first time, not by any means. She’s sure that every child has on at least one occasion wished that they could soar like the birds that ruled the sky, or barrel roll like a fighter jet prime for battle. However, unlike with most children the ability of flight hadn’t been a far off concept or fantasy, but a very real thing that existed in the perfect, do-gooder of a sister that she hadn’t even wanted.

As Alex had gotten older and her family smaller the desire had returned threefold. Except, this time it was less to do with being able to loop-the-loop and more to do with escape from both an overbearing mother and a painfully empty spot at the dining table.

Right now, however, slumped in an impossibly hard ‘bordering on tortuous’ metal seat, Alex has never wished for the ability to fly more.

To call the airport packed would be an understatement, one akin to the time that Winn had called completely incinerating his lab a ‘slight singe.’ She was a sardine and the frustration rolling off of the irritated flyers only seemed to further congest the room.

A balloon about to burst.

Alex raises a hand to her throbbing temple, attempting to blink away the blurriness brought on from both parts lack of sleep and irate glaring at the brightly lit ‘cancelled’ stamped next to every incoming and outgoing flight.

She was stuck.

Her phone sits useless in her pocket, it had died hours ago which ruled out calling Kara to come to her aid. That, however, was probably for the best, Alex didn’t particularly feel like groveling; their relationship had been rocky at best recently.

Which much like everything else that had happened over the past four months seemed to be mostly of her own doing.

If bad things came in threes then fuck up’s came in nines, and Alex was always an overachiever.

She's pulled out of her thoughts by the crackling of an intercom system announcing that all the rental cars have been booked, it’s followed by a deafening roar of outrage from the honestly impressive crowd gathered in front of the tiny booth.

Which would be worse? A leaky room in a questionable, mildew infested motel or her having to slink her way back to Midvale?

Alex lets out a dry snort, It was no choice really.

She begins to weave through the impossibly dense crowd, pushing and squeezing past bodies when a sudden strike to Alex's chin causes her teeth to slam together, sharp bolts of pain racing across her already aching temples. She lets out a curse and glares downwards.

“How about you try looking where you’re going next time?” 

The perpetrator glances up, a hand pressed against their forehead and a wince in their features. Alex frowns at the familiar face “Major Lane?”

If Lucy is even a little surprised at seeing Alex she doesn’t show it, but then again, from what little Alex remembers about the general's overly tenacious daughter, she had always had a poker face of steel.

“Alex Danvers”

An awkward few seconds are spent with Alex and Lucy glancing at one one another, not quite friendly enough to be able to comfortably carry a conversation but not quite unacquainted enough to just walk away.

She wishes Kara was here, Kara was good at these types of things.

Alex’s eyes drift down towards a set of keys clutched in Lucy’s hands, the bright smiling sun giving away the rental company.

“I thought they were sold out?” asks Alex, It's the first thing that comes to mind.

Lucy pockets the keys almost self-consciously “The perks of being a major in a patriotic country” there’s a hint of bitterness in her voice that Alex can’t quite bring herself to care about enough to question.

“Well, the perks of a working for a clandestine paramilitary organisation is a dingy motel down south” Alex glances down at her watch “I should probably get going, excuse me”

Lucy gives an acknowledging nod which Alex takes as a dismissal. She turns and begins to once again trudge through the treacle-like crowd, in search of an exit. 

“...Wait!”

Alex stills at the hesitant request, the resigned sigh that could barely been classed as a shout, one that  _ should _ have been drowned out by the deafening crowd.

She turns, watching as Lucy--still stood in the exact same spot, inhales deeply as if steeling herself for something. 

“Are you heading towards National City?” asks Lucy, walking over with a posture stiff enough to please even her father.

Alex’s brow furrows “Yes” she says, not bothering to mention the fact that all flights from this lobby were either flying to or stopping by National City. Alex eyes the other woman curiously, she would bet her  _ bike _ that Lucy already knew this.

What was the endgame here?

A set of keys held up to Alex’s eye-line quickly answers this question while simultaneously creating several more.

“You could ride with me” suggests Lucy before canting to the left, narrowly avoiding a carry on to the head.

Alex, however, thrown off by the unexpected offer is not so lucky and all but falls into the burly man beside her.

She isn't quite sure whether or not she imagines the light snort from Lucy.

“Why?” asks Alex, suspicion coating her words.

Lucy rolls her eyes “I don't know, maybe because it's the  _ decent  _ thing to do. Unless you want to wait for the storm to pass and then for the planes to get-”

“Alright, i get it” huffs Alex.

A perfect brow, sharp enough to cut raw diamond rises.

Alex bites the inside of her lip, sheepish “I mean.. thank you, riding with you… i can-, that sounds good” 

What was it that Kara was always talking about? Face-palming? Yeah, that sounded pretty good right about now.

Lucy, unperturbed, gives a single nod before pivoting on her heel and sauntering off in the opposite direction, leaving Alex to scramble after her.

 

###

 

A navy blue 4x4 that had honestly seen better days awaits them in the parking garage. Orange lights flicker and the car lets out a feeble beep as Lucy unlocks the doors before getting in the driver's side. 

She launches into full ‘tactical’ mode almost as soon as Alex slides into the passenger seat.

“The drive is roughly 15 hours, we should arrive by Friday morning if we drive in 5 hour shifts each. allocating time to mandatory breaks of course” 

She sounds very much like the military major who had interrogated her for hours on end, and not for the first time Alex struggles to see anything in Lucy that might have possessed Kara to once call a friend.

Alex fights the urge to respond with a sarcastic ‘yes ma’am’ and instead settles for a nod.

The engine coughs to life and Alex winces, it was not quite the reassuring roar she was hoping for. 

They drive in silence, the only sound being the droning crackle of the radio, announcing that the storm would not be letting up anytime soon and like most things, would get worse before it got better. 

Alex snorts internally, slumping in her seat. She didn’t need a weather report to know that, the worsening transparency of the windshield told her enough, not to mention the steady stream of rainwater leaking in through the faulty passenger side window.

The radio manages one last warning about unsafe driving conditions before giving out with a hiss, static taking over. Lucy huffs and switches it off, plunging them into still silence, the metallic pitter-patter of raindrops against an aluminum roof being the only buffer.

Alex loses track of time as she stares out of the window, watching as harsh traffic lights become soft, colourful blurs in the streaks of rain that race down the window and leave watery tracks that almost paint a picture in their wake.

She turns to Lucy, tearing her eyes away from the teary panorama “So, you coming back to National City, is that work related?”

Lucy’s eyes remain fixed on the road ahead “Something like that”

The deflection is as clear as a physical roadblock.

Alex tries a different approach “J’onn and I met with the general after the Daxamite invasion, he's pushing for an increased military presence at the DEO, something about accountability. Know anything about that?” 

Her hands grip firmly at the steering wheel “My father and i work less closely these days”

It's not an answer, not by any stretch but Alex doesn't push and lets the silence drift back over them, a strained undercurrent creeping in.

It’s awkward when you’re the sister of the woman responsible for putting the proverbial last nail in your designated drivers relationship. Even more so when the aforementioned sister seemed to break up with said ex a literal minute later.

And that isn't even mentioning the whole Cadmus thing.

Which she’s not going to bring up.

Lucy clears her throat awkwardly “i was in DC when it happened but i heard that the Daxamite invasion was pretty rough, i read in J’onn’s debriefing that you lost a few. How are things going now?”

Alex looks away, jaw clenched.  _ Pretty rough _ was an understatement, and a gross one at that. The city had been all but leveled, not to mention that she had almost lost her sister in a battle to the death, not realising until much later that she had still lost her.

But how would Lucy know anything about that from  _ hearing  _ about it from a comfy couch in DC.

The lightness in her tone betrays the sharp resent swirling in her chest “Oh you know, a rogue alien here, an attempt to end the word there” her voice loses its lightness “Lillian Luthor”

Lucy hums “Luthor is quite the thorn in the DEO’s side, or so I've heard”

Again with the _ heard. _

She was going to have to start calling her second-hand hearer Lucy.

Alex snorts “That's one word for her, Kara says it's like playing whack-a-mole”

She’s not going to bring it up.

“I’ll bet”

The words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them “She’s Cadmus, you remember Cadmus right?”

_ Shit _ .

Lucy stills, face expressionless “Yes”

The blunt affirmative hangs in the air as the conversation is brought to an abrupt end.

Alex swallows casting her gaze back out of the window, the traffic lights no longer appearing as soft blurs in the watery streaks but rather as a smeared mess across the glass.

She wishes she could fly.


	2. Now That We're Lonely, Now That There's Nowhere To Go

In hindsight, thinks Alex, maybe they hadn’t been quite prepared for how bad the storm would get.

The rain had grown abusive and the wind-speed unstoppable. Lucy, however, quite impressively hadn’t even batted an eyelid at the apocalyptic weather, steadfast in her belief that stoic silence and a stiff upper lip alone was more than enough to tame the vengeful storm.

Alex, not as keen on dying in a horrific car accident had been forced to be the voice of reason—something that Kara would probably scoff at, not that Alex could blame her nowadays—and suggest that they stop at a nearby motel.

A headstone that read ‘Death by the Stubbornness of Lucy Lane’ most definitely did not have a good ring to it.

They stop at the first seedy motel they come across. It’s a crumbling place with more mothballs than actual occupants, but it’s dry and the owner has a kind, if not toothless smile, which is more than she’s ever gotten from Lucy.

Not that Lucy couldn’t argue the same.

Alex sits, perched on the edge of an annoyingly squeaky bed, pondering the bizarre situation that she had somehow managed to land herself in.

“You keep on doing that” comments Lucy, nodding down to Alex’s hands nestled in her lap. It’s the first thing she’s said since getting them the overly modest room.

Alex stills, eyes flickering down to where the thumb of her right hand skirts back and forth over the skin located at the base of her left ring finger.

She pockets her hands almost self consciously, shame rising as a deep blush across the back of her neck.

“It’s nothing” mumbles Alex, forced nonchalance in her tone.

Lucy raises a brow, skeptical “You know I was a  _lawyer_ right? Reading people is kind of what I do”

Its dangerously similar to words said a lifetime ago, uttered by a person whom Alex had been certain she’d spend a lifetime with.

The words leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

Alex swallows harshly, smothering the rising ache the only way she knows how “like how you knew I was lying right before you tried to send me off to Cadmus?” she snaps.

Lucy’s face hardens, unreadable “Exactly” she grits out “like when I tried to send you to Cadmus, right before I  _rescued_ you. I didn’t peg you as one to hold a grudge Agent Danvers”

“Well, I guess you’re not as good at reading people as think you are” says Alex, mouth curled upwards in belittling condescension.

Lucy’s jaw clenches visibly “Do you want me to apologise?” she asks, voice firm. “Because I will. I  _didn’t know_ what Cadmus was, not truly. I had orders and I followed them, something I’m sure you can understand”

Alex stares, features set into a stony glare, watching as Lucy lets out a slow exhale, her features softening and stance loosening before she speaks once again.

“At the time I thought that I was doing the right thing. If I had known about Cadmus, if I had known about you and J’onn I wouldn’t have agreed to send you there. I would have tried to  _shut it down_ ”

The flames fanned by Alex’s misdirected anger scorch across the inside of her chest, ricocheting off of her rib-cage before trailing up her throat in a desperate search for the fuel needed to incinerate the ever-present knot of pain buried deep in her gut.

“I would have tried to get your father out Alex” Lucy adds, her voice little more than an apologetic whisper.

Alex slumps, drained. Lucy’s unexpected penitence having doused all of her fight. She nods, eyes downcast and focuses on a peeling patch of faded yellow paint.

It had probably looked something akin to radiant once upon a time.

“I should... I should probably try to get some sleep” grunts Alex against the sudden rawness of her throat “I’ll take first drive tomorrow”

It's not an apology, it's barely even an acknowledgement of Lucy’s apology, but Lucy seems to accept it with a slight dip of her head.

 

###

 

Alex jerks awake, eyes snapping open. Her hand immediately shoots underneath her limp pillow, gripping the ribbed hilt of the tactical knife stored beneath her head.

Her lungs cease their movement, feeling like two boulders in her chest as her ears strain to listen for any sign of intrusion or invasion. Her fingers twitch, clutching at the DEO issued blade tightly, all the while wishing it was a gun.

As ridiculous as her mother’s ‘no guns in the family home’ rule was—something about maintaining her illusion of a world where her children weren’t risking their lives daily—Alex had had no choice but to reluctantly obey.

Eliza, however, quite thankfully had not said anything about knives.

The reason for her sudden jolt into wakefulness quickly becomes clear as a panicked whimper reaches Alex’s ears.

Alex frowns “Lucy?”

An incoherent mumble followed by an even louder whimper is her only response.

Alex groans, resigning herself to the the cold chill of the drafty room before dragging herself out of bed with a wince. Her muscles protest against the movement, still sore from her time spent folded in an airport chair.

“Lucy” hisses Alex, glancing down at the woman tangled up in the paper-thin sheets, a sheen of sweat covering her tense body.

Lucy’s brow furrows as she grips tighter at her pillow, mouth opening and closing in silent cries.

Alex’s stomach lurches uncomfortably at the sight “Hey, wake up” she says, a hand reaching out to shake Lucy’s shoulder.

A solid fist suddenly shoots upwards, catching Alex right on the cheekbone.

“Shit” she winces, cupping the injured area.

There’s a gasp from below, Alex looks down to see Lucy awake, eyes wide and staring at up her.

“Are you ok?” asks Alex.

Lucy’s eyes dart around the small room, swallowing visibly before coming back to rest on Alex.

Alex reaches to the side, pressing a switch and bathing them in light. She pulls a water bottle out of her duffel-bag, offering it to a bleary-eyed Lucy.

“I’m fine” says Lucy quickly, pushing the bottle aside and climbing unsteadily to her feet.

“Wait, i don’t think-” starts Alex, only to be cut off by the resounding slam of the bathroom door.

 

###

 

The damp tarmac is all but deserted as the navy blue 4x4 meanders through long, winding country roads. Cool, humid air drifts in through a small open crack in the window, the sound of the old beaten V4 engine drifting in with it.

Alex sighs, her foot resting peacefully on the pedal.

A hint of the beginnings of a rainbow appear in the silvery sky as deep green fields stretch out for what feels like eons beside the worn car.

The radio, recovered from yesterday’s ordeal plays lowly in the background, a gentle acoustic song that Alex’s never heard before. Lucy, it seems, has if the soft humming coming from the woman is anything to go by.

Alex chances a quick look over to where Lucy sits, lounged in her seat, an opened beer bottle held lazily in her right hand while her left taps out a gentle beat against her demin clad thigh.

“Do you want me to turn it up?” asks Alex, a slight hint of amusement in her tone.

Lucy snorts “Do you really want to listen to  _me_  singing for hours?”

Alex shrugs, glancing into the rearview mirror “Kara tells me that you’re kind of good at it”

“..Kara talks about me?”

Alex nearly rolls her eyes, at Lucy’s surprised tone “You were her friend ” she says flatly “Kara looked up to you. Hell, there was a time when she wouldn’t stop talking about you, and then you upped and left”

“I had to work” says Lucy, defensive.

Alex shrugs once more, uninterested in Lucy’s apparent inability to pick up a phone.

The song comes to an end just as a gentle splattering of rain beings to make its way onto the windshield.

“Your cheek” starts Lucy, picking distractedly at the label on her beer bottle “did I do that?”

The corner of Alex’s mouth twitches upwards into a half-smile “You’ve got a solid fist Lane, i’ll give you that”

Lucy winces “Sorry”

Alex waves it off “Not a big deal, I’ve had worse”

Lucy leans back in her seat with a sigh “yeah?” she says “i'll bet you have”  

Alex hums in agreement, eyes focused back onto the deserted road where a sliver of sunlight seems to bounce off of the very tarmac itself before making its way through the windshield and onto her hands to glint off of a ring that’s not there.

"Yeah, me too" 


	3. I Cut My Mind On Second Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the four people still reading this. You guys are the real MVP's!

“You’ve gotten us lost, haven’t you?”

Alex lets out a scoff, rolling her eyes at the unfounded and absurd accusation “Of course we’re not lost Lane”

“Really?” smirks Lucy, peering up out of the tinted windshield “Because i’m sure that I've seen that same mile marker at least _ four times _ now”

Alex’s lips tighten into a straight line, watching the aforementioned road sign begin to shrink in the cracked rear-view mirror. “Maybe if you spent less time  _ micromanaging _ and more time letting me drive you’d be able to see that we’re not lost” says Alex, before lowering her voice to a resigned mumble “Just a little turned around” 

Lucy turns to her with an accusatory gasp “I knew it!” 

“We’re not lost!” insists Alex, annoyed at Lucy’s both unhelpful and uncalled for mirth.

“No, you’re right. We’re just a ‘little turned around’” mocks Lucy, curling her fingers into air quotes. “You know people have GPS on their phones for a reason, right?”

“I lost service” mutters Alex, glaring down at her phone left abandoned in a cup holder next to Lucy’s half-empty beer.

A short line of traffic gathering up ahead has Alex lowering her left foot onto the brake pedal and easing the car to a gentle halt behind a small red Ford. She eyes an obnoxiously large bumper sticker taped to the back of the car, bright, yellow letters reading ‘How many roads must a man travel down before he admits he is lost?’

Alex almost honks in spite.

“Why are you only telling me this now?” asks Lucy, her words slow in a way that did nothing to mask her annoyance. 

“What were you going to do?” huffs Alex “Pull service out of your a — ”

Lucy raises a brow, slight irritation colouring her tone “you should probably stop bringing up my ass” 

Alex lets out a frustrated exhale “sorry” she mutters pulling the car off down a dim,  arboreous side road.

“...Are we looking for a dead body or something?” 

“You were the one that said we were going around in circles” says Alex “i’m trying something new” 

Lucy grows silent and Alex almost rolls her eyes at the skepticism practically dripping from the other woman’s features. She sighs, deciding to ignore Lucy’s almost pathological distrust and to instead focus on not losing a tyre to a pot-hole.

This sorry excuse for a car probably didn’t even have a spare. 

Thin, lanky trees loom overhead, their paper-thin, feather-light leaves causing the sky to appear as a splattering of saturated greens and blues, the type of thing usually videographed alongside an acoustic soundtrack of some sort. 

Bright blades of sunlight cut through the gaps in the winding branches, painting golden streaks across the gravely tarmac in a way reminiscent of the small cluster of apple trees that had once been situated behind her childhood home.

Home.

She had gone back to Midvale in search of home, in search of warmth and a feeling of belonging, one that she had been missing lately. However, and as clichéd as it was, all Alex had ended up doing was sit in a room she had long since outgrown and realise that home wasn't a place or a building but a person. Except, home had already packed her bags and left, leaving Alex with four bare walls and a finger that couldn't stop feeling phantom pressure.

“Stop”

Lucy’s sudden order drags Alex out of her thoughts. 

“You need to stop the car” repeats Lucy, voice firm.

“Why?”

“Because we’re lost” she deadpans “and if you keep going like how i  _ know  _ you will your pride is going to end us up in Timbuktu”

Alex mumbles incomprehensibly under her breath before bringing the car to a halt that’s a little more abrupt than necessary, she tries not to feel too pleased by the way Lucy nearly spills the contents of her water bottle down her font.

Alex follows Lucy out of the vehicle, swinging the door closed with a pronounced thud “And now what?” she asks “We just stand by the side of the road in the hope that-”

The floor suddenly disappears beneath Alex’s feet, she flails, a well of muddy rainwater rushing up to meet her knees.

She hears Lucy’s  vivacious laughter before she even registers what had happened, still confused at how she had suddenly gotten nearly twenty inches shorter.

“The mighty Alexandra Danvers defeated by a pothole puddle” laughs Lucy, making absolutely  _ no  _ attempt to help her out of the watery ditch.

“Don’t call me that” grouses Alex, eyes narrowed at Lucy in a glare that looks more petulant than intimidating in her sorry drowned-rat looking state.

Lucy’s lips curl inward, trying to hold back her amusement “Come on, follow me” she says “i think we passed a bar, maybe we can get a map or something”

 

###

 

They’re sat in the corner booth of a small, tavern-like bar located in the middle of nowhere. Surprisingly, it’s not the empty dust bowl that Alex had expected, but rather a cordial place, dynamic in its own quiet, unassuming manner. 

“Are you ok?” asks Lucy, a glass of whisky at her grinning lips and small map tucked into her pocket.

Alex shifts in her seat again for the umpteenth time, wincing at the soggy sloshing of her drenched, mud-caked shoes. She upturns her glass, emptying it in a single swallow, all the while wishing that the warmth racing down her throat could somehow transfer to her damp clothing.

“I’m fine, thank you” says Alex, a reluctant half-smile forming on her features in the face of Lucy’s uncharacteristic amusement.

“There we go” grins Lucy, seeing the slight upturn to Alex’s mouth “I honestly didn’t think that you could do that”

“You’re one to talk” Alex shoots back with an eyeroll, a treacherous blush rising up the back of her neck.

Lucy’s expression falters, dropping quicker than a thousand ton weight. It almost gives Alex whiplash “I.. uh, i guess i haven’t really had reason to lately”

The haunted look in Lucy’s eyes quickly melds into an unreadable hardness, the impassive expression almost as unsettling as the sudden change of atmosphere. Alex looks away, unsure of whether or not she’s mean to ask about it.

She settles on a drawn out sigh “Me either” she admits.

They drink in silence for several more minutes with Lucy getting up on more than one occasion to retrieve a seemingly endless supply of drinks from the bar. 

A burst of raucous laughter erupts from the bar, a balding, middle-aged man swatting at the bartender with fond familiarity.

“I’m going to a funeral” says Lucy.

Alex frowns, taken aback by the unexpected revelation.

“You’ve probably assumed that i’m coming back to take over the DEO or something” says Lucy, her speech a little slower and less enunciated than usual “I’m not, i’m going to a funeral, a friends”

“I’m sorry” 

Lucy shrugs, staring blankly into her glass “You know, when you tell people that you’re part of the JAG corp they don’t really think that there’s any risk involved, that it’s all just paperwork and rubbing elbows. But it's not, it's not like that”

It’s clear that this was something that Lucy wanted to talk about, something that had taken her all but drowning herself in alcohol to finally get to a place where she felt able to talk about it. 

It was something that Alex was  _ well  _ acquainted with.

“I was deployed to a base in Iraq, he was…  _ Castillo  _ was already out there, his tour was coming to an end so i went to see him off” Lucy swallows harshly, her hands unconsciously clenching into fists atop the table “I watched him get into the helicopter. They were barely four hundred feet up when they were shot down” her breath catches on the last word, hoarse and painful “I’ve known him for nearly _ five years _ , i went to his  _ wedding _ , I've met his  _ kids, _ what do i even say to...” Lucy cuts herself off, eyes red but determinedly dry.

“I.. that’s-” Alex falters, racking her brain for words but coming up empty each time. 

Lucy raises a shoulder in a defeated half-shrug “It is what it is”

“You get to feel sad Lucy” says Alex, perturbed by this new, despondent version of the strong-willed, unflinching major she was used to “you get to feel sad and angry and everything in between”

“Yeah, Because that’s going to bring him back, right?” snorts Lucy, bitterness lacing her tone. She pushes a glass of amber liquid across the table towards Alex “You need to catch up”

Alex reaches forwards, her fingertips resting gently against Lucy’s wrist. Lucy’s eyes snap to her with an intense, if not a little confused gaze “I’m here, if you want to talk” says Alex.

Lucy remains silent, expression considering before she finally lets out a sigh “right now, i just need you to drink” 

“I can do that” 

“And to foot the bill" adds Lucy with a murmur "You  _ did  _ manage to  get us lost after all” 

Alex feels the corner of her mouth twitch upwards “I never expected anything less Lane”

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer, for this fic Lucy 'i can switch careers like its nothing' Lane is no longer working at the DEO or at least not in an active agent capacity, think or her as more of an legal link between the DEO and the military hence the 'hearing'.


End file.
